


Animal attraction

by madmartigan_77



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat Yuri Plisetsky, DJ Otabek Altin, M/M, Making Out, Public Sex, Smut, animal characterisitcs, kind of alpha omega but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmartigan_77/pseuds/madmartigan_77
Summary: All humans are hybrids of animals, Yuri was dying to know what fucking animal the DJ was coupled with, and if he'd want a pretty little kitty in his bed tonight





	Animal attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Kitty cat Yuri is one of my favourite things, all hybrids have their own characteristics, so generally all kitty's could behave how Yuri behaves etc

Yuri wished his damn tail would stop swishing from side to side, he couldn’t hide his excitement and nervousness and he really wanted to try and play it fucking cool

He desperately wanted to know what animal the fucking hot DJ was, he’d kept making eyes at him all night, but he didn’t have any obvious traits. No fucking ears, no fucking tail, no sharp fingers, no pointed ears, he looked almost entirely human and that was impossible

What if they were really fucking incompatible, what if he was a fucking dog or something? A dog wouldn’t want a fucking kitten, and Yuri definitely wouldn’t want a damn dog, so what the fuck was he?

“Buy you a drink?” he heard, it was a rough fucking accent, Yuri wanted to cut his damn tail off, it was totally ruining his whole sexy appeal he had going

Turning around it was the DJ, his ears perked excitedly, he knew he blushed, well so much for sexy. “Sure” was all he managed out 

“I’m Otabek” he smiled, a so fucking handsome smile, with no sharp pointed teeth, what the hell was he

“Yuri” he purred out, nearly literally, he would die of embarrassment if he did actually purr this soon. Kittens were so easy to ready, they literally showed off whatever emotion they were feeling with their dumb ears or tail, or wrinkling their pretty little noses

“What’re you having?” 

Yuri shrugged, “Surprise me Otabek” Otabek ordered him a cocktail and himself a whiskey, Yuri cocked a brow at the pink sparkly straw that Otabek had put in 

“I just thought you’d look cute sucking on something pretty” 

Yuri blushed as his tail went to wrap around his stomach, Otabek fucking smirked, “Can I touch your tail pretty kitty?” Yuri was melting bit by fucking bit, this guy knew how to talk to a kitten, how easily they fucking blushed, Yuri knew he was getting wet already

He nodded shyly, keeping it wrapped around his stomach, Otabek reached a hand over tentatively stroking him, it made Yuri shiver, “It’s really soft” he praised casually, Yuri had to quickly snap out of it 

“What the fuck are you?” 

Otabek looked up at him with a confused face, “What?” 

Yuri huffed, “What animal are you?” 

Otabek still looked confused, “Can’t you tell?” 

Yuri looked him up and down shaking his head unsurely, “I’m a bear baby” Yuri couldn’t hide his smile of delight, he’d never been with a bear before, he bet his cock was fucking huge, pretty kittys had a big fucking size kink

“What makes you a bear?” he asked curiously, Otabek reached out his hand, Yuri putting his own delicate one into Otabek’s, he loved the size difference of that already, he could only imagine how those fingers would feel, he had to bite his lip

Otabek smirked, moving his hand to his head, Yuri perked up happily 

“You have little ears” he coo’d, giving them a gentle stroke, Otabek laughed lightly 

Otabek laughed lightly “I’ve got a little tail too” 

Yuri flashed his eyes up to him, “Can I see?”

“I’ll need to show you in the bathroom kitty cat” Yuri nodded already turning to lead the way, his heart was racing, heading into the cubicle, Otabek got in after locking the door, “You ready?” 

Yuri nodded again, not able to hide his smile, Otabek unzipped his jeans, he had tight black boxers on and a huge fucking package, Yuri wanted to unwrap it more than anything, his boxers were going to be soaked after this

Otabek turned around revealing his tiny little fluff ball of a tail, Yuri couldn’t help reaching to touch it, it was soft, soft like his own tail soft, it was such a dark shade of brown it was practically black, it was perfect

Otabek pulled away from Yuri’s touch turning away to face him, he had a easy smile on his face, “So what do kittens like?”

Yuri blushed, his tail swishing still, “What do bears like?” 

Otabek smirked, “Uh uh kitty cat, I asked first”

Yuri bit his lip, staring down at Otabek’s big bulge, Otabek hummed as he stretched up, revealing the trail of dark hair, he would be the death of him

“I can smell how wet you already are pretty kitty” Yuri’s eyes flashed up to Otabek in embarrassment 

“I should go” he rushed out 

Otabek frowned “Oh, uh” then he looked uncomfortable, “I’m sorry, don’t go, look we don’t have to do anything, I’m just happy talking to you. Sorry if I came on too strong, I thought we were just fooling around” 

Before Yuri could answer Otabek spoke up again pulling up his jeans and buttoning them up, much to Yuri’s dismay, “I’m sorry Yuri, I would really like to keep talking to you though, if that’s something..” 

Yuri lunged forward crashing their mouths together, wrapping himself around him, Otabek kissing him back just as desperately, “Go back to being in charge, I really fucking liked that” he panted against his mouth 

Otabek hummed, “You liked that baby” 

Otabek overtook his mouth, he had such a strong fucking powerful mouth that Yuri felt like he was being devoured in the best kind of way, until Otabek pulled away cupping his face and looking at him firmly, “How far do you wa..”

“We’re not teenagers Otabek, we don’t need to talk about going all the way” Yuri frowned, Otabek frowned right back 

“Yeah but I like consent before I just try to suck your dick or anything” 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “I consent then, you know you’re really killing the mood here” he huffed, Otabek shook his head 

“Kitten’s are bratty aren’t they” he teased, Yuri gave his best glare, his ears were spiked angrily, his tail would fucking puff up if Otabek kept teasing him

Otabek’s face smirked, “Cmere kitty cat, can I take you to my place? Your place?” Otabek reached to stroke behind his ears firmly, probably trying to stop them spiking, which worked, Yuri frowned as he upturned his head stubbornly, trying to pretend that it didn’t feel fucking good

“My place, so when I kick you out of my bed I’m already home” Yuri tried to speak firmly, like that was an actual threat, unfortunately kittens got attached pretty quickly

Unlike actual cats which Yuri obviously came from, they could drift from home to home, kittens, or maybe even not all kittens. But Yuri, silly pretty kitty Yuri always got attached, he was already attached to this dumb bear, he wouldn’t actually kick him out the bed

Otabek kept firmly stroking behind his ear as he leaned in, kissing Yuri’s mouth again, Yuri melted, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck as a low purr came from his throat, Yuri instantly froze 

Before he think too much about how fucking embarrassing it was, Otabek let out a low growl, devouring his mouth firmly. His hand moving from Yuri’s ear to firmly cup his ass, Otabek pressed him up against the bathroom stall wall, Yuri moaned against his lips 

Otabek didn’t let him pull away, Otabek was fucking strong, bears seemed to be fucking strong. Yuri felt like he was in heaven, he was definitely getting wetter, Otabek had his body pressed entirely against his, his hands roughly pawing at his ass

That wasn’t helping the wet problem at all, for every accidental purr that left Yuri’s lips, Otabek kissed him harder, replying with a growl, then he felt his erection

Yuri’s mouth watered, pulling away from Otabek, Otabek had an intense stare. His dark eyes practically black, “Your place?” his voice was rough, Yuri nodded as he licked his lips, he wanted to get down on his knees right now for this damn bear

Otabek growled again as he slowly grinded his hips against Yuri’s, Yuri whined, that was exactly what he wanted. It felt so fucking big, what if it was the biggest he had ever had? Yuri keaned at that idea, his favourite pastime was fucking the big wolf next door

Before he moved back to Canada anyways, Yuri had cried over his cock for months. They still kept in touch, but skype wasn’t the same at all, and last he’d heard he had himself a little doe, a doe didn’t like that her big bad wolf had a kitty back in Russia, so the skype talks got a lot more boring

Otabek moved to growl into low into his ear, “You’re dripping through your jeans kitty cat” Yuri bit his lip to stop from whining, his toes were curling in his sneakers, he knew he was absolutely fucking soaking, he couldn’t help it

Otabek licked into his ear, Yuri scrunched his eyes shut, still trying not to make a noise. He was a really fucking loud kitty, they were still in public and they’d probably already been too loud 

“Can I have a taste baby?” Yuri swallowed as he nodded his head against Otabek, his breathing was so heavy, he couldn’t help letting out a whine when Otabek wordlessly moved to undo his jeans

Instead of going for his ass like Yuri thought he would though, he cupped his hand in front of his boxers, Yuri moved his face to Otabek’s neck, his tail was thankfully caught up against the wall, it would definitely be swishing other wise, pressing his lips firmly against Otabek’s neck to stop any more noises escaping his mouth 

“You feel perfect” Otabek hummed against his ear, that rough tone cut right through Yuri, he felt like he would cum in his pants, he knew his dick twitched in Otabek’s hold when he said it

Kittens weren’t very well endowed, they had pretty little pink dicks, which if Yuri was being honest never bothered him. Even he would admit his dick was cute, kittens weren’t compatible with other kittens, all other kittys wanted a big thick dick splitting them open, just like Yuri did

Otabek’s hand slowly trailed towards his ass, tentatively stroking at the bare skin above his boxers, Otabek was still right beside his ear, breathing heavy, nibbling and licking at the skin

Yuri’s skin felt on fire, Otabek wasted no time, his deft fingers moving down the crease of his ass easily, Yuri let out a muffled whine against his neck, his fingers tug into his shoulders, he hoped he didn’t mind, he made no effort to move if he did

Yuri knew he was wet, he knew he was fucking dripping, and feeling Otabek stroke at his slick hole wasn’t helping that situation. His rough thick fingers pressed with enough pressure to feel fucking good, but he didn’t even attempt to go inside

Otabek growled into his ear, thrusting into him slightly, as his fingers circled and teased, Yuri pulled his mouth away from his neck, letting go of his shoulders to grab his hair, tugging their mouths together

Otabek’s chest was rumbling against his, a constant low growl leaving his mouth right into Yuri’s, Yuri spread his legs the little amount he could without falling down, pressing back against Otabek’s fingers

The feeling of just Otabek’s fingers slipping inside of him, Otabek’s hard dick rubbing against him even through his jeans, Yuri’s mind was fogged with want, “You’re so fucking big” he panted against his mouth, Otabek’s fingers stilled immediately

“Do you need me to stop?” Yuri half laughed against his mouth, half tried to catch his breath, he pressed himself further back, his mouth opening in pleasure as he did 

“Fuck me” he panted, Otabek removed his hand, Yuri didn’t have time to worry, Otabek’s hands were instantly on his own jeans pulling them off as quickly as he could

Yuri pulled down his own boxers, looking intently at Otabek, waiting excitedly to see his dick, he could feel the tip of his tail flicking curiously

Yuri wasn’t disappointed at all, his heart leapt in his chest, he couldn’t help the trill leave his mouth. Otabek smirked up to him with his handsome hard face, “Happy?” he teased, Yuri licked his lips again, he couldn’t help himself, he went to drop to his knees, but Otabek’s strong arm stilled him

Yuri looked to him with wide eyes, he knew he looked disappointed now, Otabek dropped to his knees instead flashing a smirk back up to Yuri, as he started nosing at his dick

Yuri was gone, he was making noise, he was trilling, purring, moaning and panting so fucking heavily, if anyone walked into the bathroom they’d definitely hear. “So pretty” Otabek hummed at him, sucking gently on his dick

Mewling at the praise, Yuri reached to continue fingering himself, for all he was insanely turned on, and he was dripping and could easily take a big dick, Yuri still didn’t want to take the risk of hurting himself and being too sore to continue on with what seemed like a promising fucking night

“Such a perfect little kitty” Otabek praised again, Yuri added another finger, moaning even louder. The more Otabek lavished his dick with attention, the louder Yuri got, the more desperately he fingered himself, he liked foreplay of course he did, but the kind were he the one on his knees

Otherwise he got impatient, whining he tugged up at Otabek, Otabek stood looking at him curiously, “Fuck me” Yuri panted as he pouted, he was wet enough, he was prepped enough, Otabek was perfectly hard right in front of him, what more could he want

Otabek laughed, “Impatient little kitty” Yuri glared as his tail flicked, he leaned forward capturing Otabek’s mouth again, licking at the sides before biting down on his bottom lip, not hard, enough to sting, Otabek hissed as he cupped Yuri’s face pulling him away 

“You want me here, you don’t want to wait until we’re tucked up in your bed and we have all night?” Otabek spoke teasingly, but he spoke sense, Yuri sighed as his ears flicked down disappointed, his tail moving to curl around his stomach 

“Okay” he mumbled

Otabek leaned in humming in his ear, “I’ll make it up to you I promise” Yuri shrugged in a huff, pulling away to tug up his wet boxers and jeans, he knew his face was pouty, Otabek was smiling down at him 

Yuri gave him his best glare until he realised Otabek hadn’t moved to pull his pants up yet, flicking his eyes down and smiling when he saw exactly what he wanted

Dropping to his knees before Otabek could protest he lapped at the head, toying it between his lips, Yuri knew he was mewling but fuck this was all he wanted. Otabek made a groan above him, but didn’t try to stop him, Yuri’s smile got bigger as he took more in

Swallowing around his dick happily, he didn’t know how much had passed but it was far too soon when he felt Otabek pull at his hair gently, tugging him away, “Cmon kitty cat, let’s go to your place”

Yuri flashed his green eyes up to him, he knew they’d be wide and enticing, and his mouth was literally full of his cock, he wouldn’t still push him away, surely?

Otabek’s mouth hung open as they held eye contact, Yuri purring around his dick, flicking his tongue up the underside of his cock, Yuri was still only teasing, he wasn’t even trying to make him cum yet, they couldn’t stop now

Otabek groaned as he still pulled him away, Yuri’s ears flopped down sadly, pulling away from his dick he stayed on his heels sadly, Otabek lifted him up gently, stroking behind his human ears tucking his hair away

“I want you so much Yuri, can’t you wait until we get to your place pretty kitty?” 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Fine” he muttered, watching sadly as Otabek did actually pull up his pants this time

Walking out together, Yuri was dragging his feet in a huff, following Otabek outside. He loved the slight jaw ache he had already, Otabek was the fucking biggest he’d had, and he had barely had him 

When Otabek stopped at a motorbike Yuri scowled at him, “Why have you stopped? Are you just fucking teasing me?” Yuri snapped, Otabek cocked a eyebrow at him, pulling out a key and opening the side saddle 

“Put it on” he handed the helmet to Yuri, Yuri’s ears twitching

“This is your bike?” he asked curiously, Otabek rolled his eyes as he put his own helmet on, Yuri finally had his smile back, this dumb fucking bear was so fucking cool

Cautious of his ears he put the helmet on, throwing his leg over the bike and immediately wrapping his arms around Otabek

“You gunna be okay kitty cat?” Otabek asked, Yuri slid his hand down to cup between his legs as a response 

“Fucking perfect” Otabek grunted as he instantly revved the bike 

“Where do you live?” 

Yuri quickly told him, thankfully it was close, Yuri was rubbing Otabek firmly through his jeans. He could feel Otabek getting harder as they drove, Yuri hoped he wouldn’t leave a wet stain on the back of his bike, his jeans would be a mess, right now he couldn’t find a care, all he could think about Otabek’s big thick dick, he was about to have the night of his fucking life

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes it! 
> 
> I love the idea that Yuri loves dick, and that Yuri and Otabek are just meant to be in any given world or AU 
> 
> These boys make me melt


End file.
